


Streaming *MMM WHYS IT SPICYY*

by Stawp_eett



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, I don't know more gay shit I guess, M/M, Moaning, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, we get a face reveal of Dreams cumming face lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stawp_eett/pseuds/Stawp_eett
Summary: Dream has an unplanned face reveal stream and something goes on under his desk ;)CW// Smut
Relationships: dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Streaming *MMM WHYS IT SPICYY*

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't care about you're age tbh because I understand you can get curious at a young age as I am indeed young haha. Just as long as your older than 12 I don't care at all!

Dream lays there restlessly turning over and over again in bed startling his partner Sapnap and causing him to awake from his slumber. Dream couldn't sleep knowing what was going to happen the next day.

"Hey babe how are you? You can't sleep because of what's happening tomorrow, right huh? Sapnap questions.

" Yeah, I'm scared of how they will react. What if I don't meet their expectations. What if I lose subscribers and fans because I'm not good looking enough? I don't know if I'll be able to handle that."

"Hey, babe if you're that scared, why did you promise one in the first place? Don't do it if you are anxious. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I know I shouldn't have said that if I wasn't ready but I never thought that I would hit 50 million subscribers if I only had 15 million. You know it's a big jump and I thought it'd never happen"

"Okay okay, Dream goes to bed it'll take your mind off things. Goodnight hun."

"Night babe"

~  
He couldn't believe it. The day had finally come. The day he had promised to do a face reveal stream. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He had a whole thing mentally planned where he'd have an event or go to a special event with no one knowing who he was and he'd expose his face without anyone realising. But a stupid tongue slip during a stream caused him to ask for a large number of subscribers. At the time he didn't expect that he'd actually hit it so he didn't think much of it until about a week ago when he did indeed hit 50 million.

Nervous and afraid he decides not to tweet about it like he normally does as he wants the least possible people at his stream as by his logic fewer people watching the stream equals less of a chance to be harassed about his looks.

Dream gets his stream ready with his PC turned on and everything connected. He puts up the face cam and gets it connected and ready for the stream ahead of him. He makes sure it is off so he can start the stream before he shows his face. Dream then picks up his phone from beside him on the desk to check the time as he had said on his last stream he'd do it today at 4 pm est. It had just hit 3:45 pm as he checked his phone. He felt himself uncontrollably sweat from anxiousness.

Before he could completely give up and runoff from his desk Sapnap walked into his room and hugged him from behind while he was still sitting in his gaming chair.

"You're really nervous I can tell babe, you can do this! I'll be back though I just need to go grab dinner so I'll see you after you finish streaming".

"Okay I'll see you after the stream but you have to make sure to tune in while you're waiting for the food. But yeah I'll see you soon, bye".

Dream then turns back to his PC and joins VC to talk with George and Karl as they had planned for his face reveal stream to be one of them playing bedwars together. As it hit 3:59 pm he got ready to press the start stream button. He starts the stream and welcomes the chat feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder when he started the stream. Streaming made him feel better even though he slowly realised the viewer count had just hit 600k and was only going to reach higher.

The three boys slowly load into a game of bedwars and start competing against the other teams after Dream had promised that if they lost this game he would turn his camera on the whole stream and if he wins he gets to keep it off for as long as he wants as long as he ends up showing the stream his face.

Andddd he was stupid for making that bet with chat because not even minutes later while the three boys had been acting cocky for killing the pink team, the white team had broken their bed just as George had fallen into the void and both Dream and Karl had been getting attacked by the red team. This resulted in them completely finishing the game and making Dream turn on his face cam. He watched as tons of support flooded through his chat making him smile as he loaded into another game with the others. He occasionally saw some hate in his chat but he'd completely ignore it and continue playing.

About 8 games into his stream Sapnap had returned home and called out to Dream making sure the stream couldn't hear him and only Dream could as they had not come forward to their fans about their relationship. Dream smiles hearing his boyfriend call out to him. He then glances at his chat for a second when he sees a specific person chat making fun of specific parts of him that he had coincidentally been the most insecure about. His face falls from a happy expression to the complete opposite.

Sapnap watching the stream notices the change in expression and goes to make sure Dream was okay. He texted Dream to let him know he was coming in so Dream voided and said that he'd be back and muted and turned off face cam for a second while he and Sapnap talked. Sapnap brings up Dreams facial expression changing and questions Dream to which he responds about how someone in the chat had been toxic and it kinda hurt. Sapnap felt bad for his boyfriend so he gave Dream a big hug. What he had not realised was that when he had pulled away from the hug he had accidentally brushed past Dreams dick with his hand causing Dream to make a slight squirm. Dream proceeds to sit back down in his chair with rosy cheeks from the embarrassment of the problem his boyfriend had created.

Dream looks back at his boyfriend to see him point at Dreams dick.

" Looks like you need some help."

Dream confused to what Sapnap said turned face cam back on and unmuted himself as he had seen that Sapnap had dropped to the floor and was not in the camera view. He apologises to stream for his absence and continues playing still confused why he had heard Sapnap crawling around on the ground. He suddenly feels hands grab at his legs and pull them apart. It takes all of his will power to not look down and make it obvious but he was so curious about what Sapnap was doing.

He then feels a pair of hands on top of his thighs slowly sliding all the way up to his dick. His mind quickly flicks back to when Sapnap had asked if he wanted help and just realised what Sapnap had meant by that. Dream tells the stream that patches walked into his room and he'd be back again. He turns off-cam and mutes himself. He looks down between his legs to where his and Sapnaps eyes meet.

“Sapnap what the fuck are you doing, I'm trying to stream. Just wait until after babe we can continue this after the stream when we're not visible to 700 thousand people."

"I mean who says they have to see? Just sit back and relax and let me do the work. Now what you're gonna do is turn on the camera and unmute yourself. And you're going to finish playing the little games with George and Karl. Also, make sure you don't cum until I tell you. You don't want the stream hearing, do you? Just pretend I'm not here and you'll get to play with your friends and get some relief from that very painful looking boner over there" Sapnap says looking towards Dreams dick.

God Dream loved and hated when Sapnap was dominant. It made him so horny seeing his boyfriend in charge. It was so hot and he barely ever gets to see his boyfriend like that because of Sapnaps the world's largest bottom.

Dream gives Sapnap one last glance between his legs and pulls his chair into a comfortable position and starts up everything. He again apologises to stream and explains that today has been very all over the place but everything was okay.

Dream, George, Karl load into a new game of bedwars hoping to win this time. When all of a sudden Dream feels Sapnaps hands start to untie his grey sweatpants and pull them down slightly. Dream was dying inside. He did everything to not look down. He felt his pants finally reach his ankles. He then feels a hand palm him through his boxers and a warm tongue lick across his clothed dick causing him to make a unoticable soft sigh. Next Sapnap proceeded to pull down his boxers all the way to his ankles meeting the sweatpants.

Dream gasps loudly and slightly yanks his hand causing his character to fall off the bridge he had been walking on, when Sapnap held Dreams dick in his hands slowly starting to stroke it. Dream closes his eyes and acts like he was mad at falling and not making it obvious abouI what was actually going on.

Sapnap started to speed up his stroking causing Dream to squirm in his hand. He didn't want to embarrass his boyfriend but he wanted something close to seeing him give a reaction to what Sapnap was doing.

Sapnap still stroking Dream overhears George making a flirty joke. To which Dream replied very flirty on back. This made Sapnap mad. He knew that Dream didn't like George in that way and that it was just to fuel the fans but he was still mad and wanted revenge. And he wouldn't be surprised if George actually liked Dream from the way he talks to him. Without giving Dream a heads up he takes him whole in his mouth letting Dream rest at the back of his throat as he had been given the gift of no gag reflex.

Dream closes his eyes and bangs the computer desk trying hard not to moan out. He didn't think Sapnap would suck him off during the stream. He thought his boyfriend was going to stop at stage one.

Sapnap continued bobbing his head up and down Dreams dick trying to squeeze at least a soft moan out of Dream. He looked up to admire his boyfriends struggling face while he attempted to play bedwars with his unsuspecting friends.

Dream slowly slips his hands under the desk to grab onto Sapnaps hair and slightly tugs on his hair trying to keep quiet. This causes Sapnap to slightly moan out causing vibrations to be sent all through Dreams dick. This didn’t help Dream's case. He could tell, he was close to cumming. Sapnap realising that Dream was close looked up at Dream with the cutest most innocent look in his eyes and let Dream out from his mouth with a quiet pop. Though Dream was disappointed he kept his head up and kept playing and talking with his friends. Sapnap took Dream in his hands and teased Dream's tip in his hand. He then went back to sucking on Dreams dick and continuously rubbing his slit with his tongue to help Dream get to the edge.

Dream felt that warm uneasy feeling in his stomach and knew what was about to happen. He tried his best not to cum on the spot when Sapnap moaned from Dream tugging harder on his hair. He also didn't want to make anything obvious on a live stream. Dream decided to say goodbye to his friends and stop the stream.

Once Dream had thought everything was off he lay back in his seat and let out a long well deserved moan following his orgasm. Sapnap hadn’t moved away when Dream came and gladly swallowed it all. Sapnap hiding for so long finally got up and kissed his exhausted boyfriend. He climbed onto Dreams lap, gave him a long kiss and laid his head on Dreams shoulder.

Dream wrapped his hands around his boyfriend and decided to grab his phone and answer Georges messages as he had made it that if George messages or calls it would still come up even when his phone was on silent. The number of buzzes he heard from his phone sounded like it was important.

He opens their messages and sits there mouth wide open. He quickly gets up and stops his stream… he had miss clicked and didn’t stop the stream properly. The stream saw everything. He didn’t even get his normal escape of not having his camera on as he even forgot to turn off his camera as he was not very used to having it on. He luckily had muted himself but that didn't stop the fact that he had exposed everything on camera. Sapnap sat on Dreams chair wondering why Dream had gotten up so quickly to check his PC. But his questions were soon answered when he checked Dreams phone that had the messages of George frantically telling Dream that he hadn’t fully stopped the stream and that everyone could still see his face and everything else going on around Dream.

This was a very messy situation. It’d all be over by a week, right? Right..?

**Author's Note:**

> Word count-2252
> 
> Ayoo hey! This is my first smut and I'm sorry if there's too much plot I just didn't know how to write the smut parts and didn't feel entirely comfortable but I may not do this again unless someone suggests a cool idea to do. But anyways give me some feedback and feel free to give me suggestions, fluff and/or smut!
> 
> ALSO, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT BC I LOVE REPLYING TO YALL IT MAKES, MY DAY 100X BETTER
> 
> Okay so i think i wrote that this was a completed work but i changed my mind and im gonna make a second part where they do a lot more than oral seggs so ill see yall soon!
> 
> Also please check out my other story I’ve been working really hard on! It’s got a cool plot coming soon so I hope y’all will like it💙


End file.
